


Momentos

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna pinta y le dice a Harry que hay torsopolos por toda la casa. A veces también nargles. Harry tiene citas misteriosas. Ginny analiza las canciones que le gustan a su madre. Hermione quiere algo tranquilo para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero Ron insiste en hacerle una fiesta por todo lo alto. Momentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Druida (Cariton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/gifts).



**Momentos**

_"_ _So no one told you life was gonna be this way_  
_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._  
_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
_ _I'll be there for you"_

_The Rembrandts_

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Luna tenía una letra curiosa, como de niña pequeña y adornaba las cabezas de las «i» con una estrella. Además había tomado por costumbre usar bolígrafos muggles porque decía que era mucho más práctico que usar pluma y tintero.

―Tenemos un empate ―anunció―. Tres por reunión tranquila, tres por fiesta.

―¡Será una reunión tranquila! ―exclamó Hermione―. No sé ni siquiera por qué hemos hecho esta votación… ¿Nadie puede respetar mis deseos?

―No se cumplen veinticinco años toda la vida… ―La misma excusa que Ron llevaba todo el rato diciendo. Sólo Neville y Ginny lo habían secundado; el primero porque se moría porque Hannah organizara una fiesta en el Caldero Chorreante y Ginny porque estaba empeñada en que su mejor amiga iba a disfrutar su cumpleaños de un cuarto de siglo.

―Deberías hacerle caso… ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió sugerir a Harry.

―¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera! ―espetó Hermione.

―¿Lo ves, Ron? ―Harry contuvo las ganas de reírse de la cara que había puesto Hermione―. Se enoja y sabes que cuando está enojada da miedo.

―Un empate. ¿Entonces quién decide? ―preguntó Luna, que parecía no haber oído todo lo demás. Estaba garabateando en la servilleta en la que había anotado los votos.

―Yo y no se habla más ―respondió Hermione―. Una reunión tranquila. Punto. ¿Puede ser en su piso? ―Se quedó mirando a Luna y a Harry. Luna no esperó a que Harry dijera que sí antes de asentir.

―Por cierto, Harry, ¿cuándo conoceremos a la chica misteriosa? ―preguntó Ron.

Harry intentó guiñar un ojo mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla, pero fracasó y no respondió. Esa era una pregunta que no tenía demasiadas ganas de responder.

―Ron ―oyó la voz de Luna―, ¿te han dicho que tienes muchos nargles en la cabeza? Qué raro, no son comunes en esta época del año.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Cuando llegó, todo estaba a oscuras, excepto la esquina de la sala que Luna usaba para pintar. Luna la había iluminado sólo con un candelabro y estaba sentada frente al último cuadro que había empezado.

―¿Puedes ver sólo con esa luz? ―preguntó.

―No ―respondió ella, distrayéndose un momento―. ¿Te gusta?

Harry se acercó. Era un típico cuadro de Luna. El fondo parecía en llamas y, al frente, estaba el retrato de una mujer con cabello azul. Luna había empezado apenas a dibujar el contorno del vestido. Entornó los ojos al reconocer la expresión de la mujer.

―¿Usaste a Ginny de modelo? ―preguntó.

―Sí. No le gustó mucho lo del cabello azul ―respondió Luna―. Le dije que debería pintárselo de ese color y se vería muy bien. ¿Tú qué crees?

―Es… curioso ―dijo Harry, finalmente.

―¿Ginny y tú ya se hablan como personas normales? ―preguntó Luna, volviendo a mojar el pincel―. ¿Qué te parece un vestido color amarillo? Aunque también podría ser color durazno…

―Ginny y yo siempre hablamos como personas normales…

―No me digas… ―Luna parecía no creerle―. Entonces, ¿amarillo o durazno?

―No salimos juntos desde hace cuatro años ―le recordó Harry―. ¿Color durazno? ¿Cuál color es ese?

―Estuvieron dos años evitándose ―respondió Luna―. ¡El color de un durazno!

―No es cierto que…

―Sí, sí es cierto; ¿entonces ya volvieron a la normalidad? ―respondió Luna y empezó a mover el píncel a lo largo de la pintura, empezando el vestido que, a los ojos de Harry, no era color durazno―. Por cierto, te toca lavar el comedor antes de que celebremos el cumpleaños de Hermione.

―Ginny y yo somos sólo amigos y ya limpié el comedor hace dos días ―le recordó Harry.

―Estaba lleno de torsopolos ―dijo Luna―, así no se puede comer en paz. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu cita?

* * *

**III.**

* * *

―¿Quieres té? ―preguntó Luna cuando salió de su habitación. Ella estaba en la barra de la cocina, junto a Neville.

―No, gracias ―respondió―. Hola, Nev.

El pobre de Neville sí que tenía una taza de té enfrente. Al parecer nadie le había advertido que el té que preparaba Luna era un atentado grave contra el sentido del gusto.

―Le estaba diciendo a Neville que quería pintar un snornack de cuerno arrugado ―comentó Luna―. Nunca he pintado uno.

―¿Ya acabaste el retrato de Ginny?

Luna asintió.

―Aunque al final el vestido fue más amarillo que otra cosa ―se quejó―. Evidentemente, el durazno se perdía con las llamas del fondo y tenía que contrastar.

Luna había pintado retratos ya de todo el mundo. A Harry le había tocado acabar con el cabello verde y los lentes chuecos en una enorme ampliación de su cara. Hermione aparecía de espaldas, por lo que nadie sabía si realmente la que aparecía en la pintura era ella, pero la mata de cabello castaño sugería que sí. A Ron lo había pintado de perfil junto a ella, con el cabello del color rojo más brillante que había conseguido. Finalmente había pintado a Neville abrazando a una extraña planta de colores brillantes y a ella misma con flores amarillas en vez de cabello.

―¿Puedo verlo? ―preguntó Neville, que aún no había visto el cuadro de Ginny terminado.

―Está en el balcón ―respondió Luna―. Es para que los nargles no se metan con él. No les gustan los cuadros.

Neville asintió, como si hubiera entendido.

―Por cierto, Harry, Hannah te manda saludos ―dijo Neville―. Dice que ya no te pasas casi nunca por el Caldero Chorreante.

―Dile que lo siento ―respondió Harry―. Mucho trabajo.

―Le dice eso a todo el mundo ―lo excusó Luna―, pero tiene citas «misteriosas». ―Dibujó unas comillas en el aire al tiempo que Harry maldecía su mal tino para decir la verdad. Iba a responder cuando Luna lo vio intentar aplacarse el cabello y cortó sus palabras en seco―: ¿Hoy tienes otra?

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

―Es horrible ―dijo Hermione―. ¿Cómo le puede gustar a tu madre, Ginny?

―Quizá por qué nunca encontró el otro sentido de decir «mi caldero ardiente de amor» ―respondió la pelirroja.

Harry alzó una ceja, intentando adivinar de qué estaban hablando cuando oyó la voz de Celestina Warbeck berreando una de sus canciones de amor. Encontró a Ron en la mesa del comedor leyendo el periódico.

―Hola ―dijo.

―Hola ―respondió Ron, moviendo el periódico para que Harry le viera la cara. Tenía una expresión consternada―. ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó―. Llevan más de una hora analizando las canciones de esa mujer… ¡más de una hora!

―Sólo falta que haga una canción sobre varitas ―sugirió Luna desde la sala―. Sería un éxito.

―Sí, claro ―respondió Ginny―; sería algo como «varitas hinchadas de amor».

―¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? ―preguntó Ron.

―Ya, lo veo… ―No, la verdad es que no lo veía. Le parecía que Ron sólo estaba exagerando.

―¿Dónde demonios estabas?

―Fui a cenar ―se excusó Harry.

―¿Con tu chica misteriosa? ―preguntó Ron―. Oh, vamos, Luna ya nos dijo a todos que tienes «citas misteriosas», no lo niegues. ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos?

―Bueno… yo… ―Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello. Iba a responder cualquier cosa cuando la voz de Ginny gritando los interrumpió.

―¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! ―fue lo que se oyó―. «Varitas hinchadas de amor por tu caldero ardiente», el próximo éxito de Celestina.

Ron fingió vomitar.

* * *

**V.**

* * *

―Esta pasta no la hizo Ron ―dijo Luna―. Sabría a gnomo de jardín si la hubieras hecho tú, Ronald. Sin ofender.

―No importa…

―Hermione, te dije que no hicieras nada ―se quejó Luna―. Es tu cumpleaños. Además hice mi tarta de calabaza, seguro te gustará.

―Es lo único que aprendió a hacer ―comentó Ginny, que había llevado el resto de la cena―. En serio, son todos unos inútiles, seis personas y sólo dos podemos cocinar cosas decentes… ―Estaba metida en la cocina, ayudando a Neville a calentar algo―. ¡No te atrevas a quejarte, Hermione, que lo único que te queda realmente bien es esa pasta!

Harry se había encargado del vino de elfo. Se había ofrecido a intentar cocinar algo aunque llevaba años sin hacerlo, pero Ginny le había dicho que nadie quería comer tragedias.

―¡Ey, Ron, cuidado con el cuadro! ―exclamó Luna, cuando vio a Ron con la nariz pegada a su último cuadro.

―¿Es mi hermana con el cabello azul? ―preguntó―. ¡Ginny, te queda bien el pelo azul! ―gritó.

―¡Ron, ven acá y agarra estos platos! ―le gritó Ginny―. No me pintaré el cabello de azul.

―Llamarías la atención en los partidos de las Holyhead Harpies ―comentó Hermione.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

―No estamos esperando a nadie más, ¿o sí? ―preguntó Neville―. Porque no creo que alcance todo…

―Eh… no… ―dijo Harry. Estaba seguro de que no esperaban a nadie más―. Voy yo ―anunció, pero nadie le hizo caso porque todos estaban ocupados en algo. La mayoría en la cocina, Luna sacando los torsopolos por el balcón.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró justo con lo que no esperaba ver. Justo con la persona que no quería ver en ese momento.

―Eh, lo siento… Quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Es mal momento?

―Un poco malo, sí…

―Te traje flores porque sinceramente tienes un pésimo gusto para comprarlas tú. Tulipanes.

―¿Harry? ―se oyó la voz de Hermione―. ¿Quién es?

―Eh… nadie.

―¿Nadie? Ahora soy nadie, genial, Potter. Te superas cada día. ¡Y te traje flores!

―¿Malfoy? ―Hermione se había acercado a la puerta y había dicho el apellido del rubio que estaba enfrente extendiéndole unos tulipanes a Harry.

Harry no se atrevió a voltear mientras sentía a todos arremolinándose a su alrededor.

―Oh, genial ―musitó Malfoy.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio demasiado largo y demasiado incómodo mientras Harry tomaba los tulipanes, que le parecían flores pijas, tanto como los pavorreales del jardín de Malfoy. Luna fue la única que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

―¿Recuerdan que Harry salía con una chica misteriosa?

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a esperar que Druida no me mate. Por alguna razón siempre me pregunto si de veras les gustará mi regalo o no, o si hice lo que querían… o si hice lo que quise. En fin, espero que te haya gustado, porque son unos cuantos momentos de estos seis como amigos y de Luna y Harry siendo roomies. Intenté hacerlo un poco a lo Friends, por supuesto (arriba Friends), con amigos de esos que quieres conservar para toda la vida.
> 
> Y Drarry. Drarry también.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> A 26 de noviembre de 2015


End file.
